


Kissing the Cooks

by Write_in_Red



Series: Schmoop Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, Schmoop Bingo - Livejouranl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_in_Red/pseuds/Write_in_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys cook, at least they give it a valiant try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing the Cooks

“You hungry yet?”

“Not really,”

“I think you are,”

“I’m pretty sure I would know if I was hungry,”

“Well, since you have paid hardly any attention to me since I walked into the apartment and crawled onto the couch, I doubt you’re paying any attention to your stomach,” Jensen points out from his place under Jared’s left arm. The right arm is busy holding a very boring looking document that is the bane of Jensen’s existence.

“That’s not true. I’ve been playing with your hair and rubbing your back,” Jared defends himself.

“Bah. You only pet me when I wiggle,” he demonstrates by rubbing up against Jared’s side and almost nuzzling under his chin.

“Wiggling? I think I could get on board with,”

Jensen hijacks the train Jared’s dirty mind was about to run away with “Nope. No wiggles. Hunger is the topic at hand,”

“Sadness,”

“Indeed.”

“Ok, oh hungry one,” Jared puts down his papers and caps his highlighter. “What do you want to eat?” he asks as he turns towards Jensen just a hair to encourage full body cuddling.

“Hmm hmm” the slight shifting allows Jensen to burrow deeper into Jared’s embrace, tucking his face against Jared’s shoulder.

“I thought you were hungry. Don’t you know what you want to eat?”

The muffler, “No, I’m just hungry,” makes Jared chuckle. “What about Hu Nan’s?” he suggests.

“Nope, we had that yesterday.”

“Ahh, Luigi’s?” he offers as he trails his fingers down Jensen’s back.

“Day before that.”

“Chelle’s?”

“You had it for lunch two days ago,” Jensen shoots back.

“You’re not really working with me here, I’m running out of ideas and places to pet.”

Jensen scoffs, “run out of places to pet…” he pulls back from Jared’s shoulder and flips onto his back.

“I see, well, having more real estate to run my hand over isn’t going to fix the food problem.”

“I’m aware. But I’m just so tired of going out.”

“I know, babe.” A soft kiss is pressed at Jensen’s temple, as the boys enjoy the quiet moment.

“It’s just so tiring, eating the same things over and over.”

“I know what you mean; sometimes I wish my Mama lived closer,”

“oh?”

“She makes the best fried chicken, with mashed potatoes and corn on the cob,” Jensen can practically feel the drool falling from his boyfriend’s lips when it hits him.

“ha!” he bolts out of Jared’s arms and spins around. “We should make dinner! You know, cook ourselves.”

“cook?”

“Yea, we could have steak, you love steak.”

Jared smiles, “I could eat steak. Oh, with mashed potatoes?”

“And corn on the cob?”

“And some rolls.” Jensen gets up and starts to tug Jared off the couch, “Come on, we need to do inventory.”

“I thought we were cooking?”

“We are, but we need to know what we should get at the market. You know, make a list, be prepared. So we don’t have to run all over the place.” He explains as he rifles through the junk drawer for a pad of paper and a pen.

Jared drops a kiss on Jensen’s left shoulder as he passes him to get to the fridge. “So, what do we need?” he asks with the door open to both the freezer and the fridge.

“Well, you have any steak?”

“Nope.” A scribble accompanies the negative response.

“what about frozen rolls?”

“Nu huh.” More furious scribbles.

“K, potatoes? And the fixings?”

“Double Negative.”

Jensen frowns at the lengthy list. He turns to face Jared. “This could take a bit longer than originally planned since we don’t actually have anything we need.”

“That is tragic.”

“I know.”

“We need something simple,” Jared suggests. “Something that we can grab quickly at the store or throw together from stuff we already have. I don’t want to spend all evening in here. I would actually like to spend some quality time with my boyfriend.”

Jensen smiles, and steps forward to look around Jared and into the tiny pantry. It’s pretty sparse in there, mostly empty shelves with a few Jared “staples”, made up mostly of extremely sugary substances. Pop tarts, Frosted Flakes, snack cakes, and some old Halloween candy. But behind the box of Frosted Flakes he might have found their salvation.

He presents the box of pasta with a flourish to Jared. “Pasta?”

“Pasta.”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I’m really glad you had that jar of tomato sauce at your place.”

“Me too. Good call reminding me to check my apartment. Remind me to thank Kenzie for trying to get me to eat at home once in a while. She saved us a trip to the market.”

“True story,” Jared agrees as he opens the box of rotini pasta. “How much should we put in there?” he asks as he gestures towards the boiling pot.

“I haven’t a clue,” Jensen shrugs. “All of it, I guess.”

“Ok. All of it it is.”

“Why do you have rotini anyway?”

“Who knows, probably because it looked fun.” Jared upends the box over the pot. At first a few pieces make their way into the pan, but that one falls and the rest of the pasta falls into the pan in a large clump scalding him in the process.

“Ow ow ow!”

Jensen spins around from where he was pulling silverware from the second drawer. “What happened?”

“Splashed! It was hot.” While Jared is explaining Jensen guides him across the small kitchen to the sink.

“Here, run it under some cool water. I’ll see if you have anything cold in the freezer.”

“I think there’s a bottle of rum left over from when we had the guys over a couple weeks ago. I imagine that it.” Jared mumbles as he adjusts the water to be a little bit colder.

“Rum? What were we drinking that had rum in it?”

“Who knows,” Jared answers, “Mike brought it over.”

“Ahh, that makes sense.” The abused fingers are pulled away from the sink, dried off and examined for the severity of injury. “Well, I think you’ll live. I found a package of frozen green beans, so you don’t have to clutch the rum bottle like an alcoholic.”

“ha ha. You burn your fingers and see how you feel.”

“It was a twofold plan. I figured once your fingers were feeling a little better we could heat them up to go with our pasta. Sound like a plan?” Jared stands still while Jensen wraps the green beans up in a towel and presses them into his hand. “Why don’t you head to the living room and clear a space on the coffee table. We can eat in there and watch a movie.”

He pouts as he is ushered out of the kitchen with the package of frozen green beans curled in one hand, “I wanted the rum. It would dull my pain…”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“So, whatdya think?” Jensen asks as he sets him empty plate on the table and grabs the remote to start looking for something more interesting to watch.

“I think we did a good job. Go us.”

“Us, huh?” A skeptical glance is sent Jared’s way.

“Well, you.” Jared says, “But I was wounded in battle!” to prove his point, he holds up his right hand that is still a faint red color.

“Yes, poor baby,” a kiss is pressed to the wound, and then another to Jared’s temple.

With their earlier couch positions reversed, Jared takes his time hunching down into the couch once his own plate is deposited on the table. He is covering equal parts of his boyfriend and the couch when he speaks again. “I think we should try this whole cooking thing again. Except, with more preparation next time.”

“Yea?” Jensen smoothes Jared’s bangs away from his face.

“Yea. I liked cooking with you; well, all but the getting burned part.”

“It was fun, wasn’t it. It felt nice to work together and then sit down to eat together.”

“Hmm Hm.” Jared is practicing snuggling and doesn’t really answer except to place a kiss on Jensen’s collar bone.

“But we might need to work on stocking both kitchens before we plan to do this again. Either that or cooking lessons…”


End file.
